Banish Quest
Welcome, Since fatass Rick deleted his website, we have recreated the Banish Quest Guide. Click on images to enlarge them. Step 1: Go to Airlia in Arrakeen, Located bottom-right. She will tell you to look around the burnt house for clues. Ignore this; instead go to Step 2. Missing information in game. - - - - Step 2: Tame a bug. A bug is located in a small desert village. If you use the warper to go to Desert Map, move south untill you find the Lake. Walk right along the side of the lake and you will find it. Look for the bug in one of the pens located there. - - - - Step 3: Take the bug to Woody, Located in Valour near Rick. After the dialogue, he will give you his key to enter the basement. - - - Step 4: The basement is located East of Arrakeen. Walk to the mountains at the edge of the map untill you find the entrance. - - - - Step 5: After you got in, walk around to find this place, the basement of Woody's House. It will say that there is nothing down there. After this, go back up and back to Airlia. - - - - Step 6: Airlia will tell you that you need a potion to find evidence in the basement. Batwings and flaming ivy can be camped from Witches and Archi Magi quite easily. - - - - Step 6.1: Armyants are located in the mountains west from Arrakeen. Use the ladder to get to them. Follow the path until you find an ant hill and go down it. - - - - Step 6.1.1: Use Magic on them, Physical damage is nerfed and they hit hard. - - Step 6.2: Potion of Gar'ath. Go to Dyshat (Located in Arrakeen, somewhere near the main entrance on the left-side. Walk through the door to the room with the stairs. Find the stairs down into his lab and walk around for a bit until you find the potion. - - Step 7: Back to Airlia. Give her the ingredients for the Potion of Nysshy. After that, go back to the basement. While in the basement, use the Potion of Nysshy and walk around until you get a message about a bat. Go back to Airlia and tell her what you found. She will tell you to go to Mendelev. - - Step 8: Mendelev, Located in Wuville. Wants you to steal an ancient recipe from the Townguards. - - - Step 9: To get into the town guard HQ, you need to dress up like one. Equip: A scutum shield, Centurion Helm, Normal boots and a caped chainmail. Sword and gaunlets does not matter. Talk to the guard standing outside and ask him to open the doors for you. - - Step 9.1: Normally you would have to find the code (Located 2nd floor, count the flowers). But here it is: 2-3-1-5. Enter the code through the NPC window and it will give you the ancient recipe Mendelev wants. - - - - Step 10: Go back to Mendelev and give him the recipe. It will take a while after you have given him it. With our try, it took him 1.5 Faldon Days, so about a full hour before you can talk with him again to continue the quest. After the wait and having talked with Mendelev again, go back to Airlia. - - - - - - - - Step 11: Airlia will ask you to go to Serwan. He is located in the mines in Dalr Mountains. Find this entrance, go up the ladder. It is a little bit too much to screenshot all the way through, but keep going untill you find a Tarantula. There is a ladder down in the wooden building but you can't see it. Go down until you find the Holy Knights. From there, follow the corridor on the right and go into the mines. Follow the mines all the way to the top untill you can't anymore and follow the mines untill you find Serwan. - - - - - - - - - - Step 12: Make Serwan testify. He wont just tell you he burned down the house, you have to make him. Keep clicking on him untill he says *SCREECH* with capitals. Afterwards, go back to Serwan and talk with him again. You will have the option to make him write the letter to testify for Airlia. Once done, go back to Airlia to finish the quest. - - Step 13: FINISH. Once you have spoken with Airlia again, the quest is over. But there is one more reward to collect; BANISH. Airlia will tell you to talk to Shinab. He is located near Arems Desert. Use the entrance to the mountains you used for Serwan and move north. (On the left side of the mountains) Go past the scorpions and keep going left. You will find a passage that goes to Shinabs location. Pay Shinab 150k Gold Pieces and he will give you Banish level 1! Made by: Rob and Travis